Blackout
by HuangFanXing
Summary: "Jika kau berhasil menemukan orang itu, kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi! Jika kau tak menemukannya kau harus menikah dengan orang yang kakak rekomendasikan!"/"Sepertinya benang merah memang sudah ada pada hati kalian,"KRISLAY,WARNING!LEMON[18 ]
1. Chapter 1

Kris p.o.v

Tak kusangka kehidupan SMA yang kubayangkan "berwarna", kenyataannya sama sekali "tidak berwarna". Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Setelah pindah ke Korea, aku membayangkan akan banyak kejadian menarik yang akan terjadi. Tetapi hal yang sebenarnya aku merasa tertekan.

"Kris! Tolong bacakan kalimat ini pada kami!" suara beberapa siswi berdengung di telingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, jika aku menolak, mereka pasti akan mengoceh kesana kemari.

"Hah.. baiklah, yang mana?" jawabku. Meraka saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan mereka dengan bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" mereka menggeleng mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kami kira kau lelaki yang dingin. Rupanya kau baik juga," Apa meraka berpikir jika aku ini preman atau sejenisnya ya? Aku tau aku memiliki wajah yang lumayan, dan tinggi badan yang cukup propsional.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari gerombolan siswi-siswi itu, kutopang wajahku sembari menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas baruku ini. Kelasnya cukup mewah untuk SMA. Kupikir kelas macam ini untuk universitas, tapi mereka malah menggunakannya untuk SMA.

"Apa kalian tau, masih ada satu orang yang belum masuk, ya?"

"Kudengar dia berasal dari China, juga." Heh? Ada yang sama sepertiku. Bersyukur aku dapat teman dari negara yang sama seperti itu.

"Apa dia lelaki?" tanyaku. Mereka menggeleng, "Maaf, kami tak tahu pasti, Kris." Jawab mereka. Kuharap yang datang lelaki, batinku.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, aku masih duduk dengan tenang di tempatku. Aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda lelaki yang berasal dari China sepertiku. Mungkin dia tidak berada di kelas ini. Ah, menjengkelkan.

"Ah, masih sempat!" aku terkejut mendengar orang yang memakai bahasa China tersebut. Ia masuk dengan kepala yang tertupi oleh jaket birunya, tunggu dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Aku mencoba melambaikan tangan padanya, dan ia meresponnya dengan berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau dari China juga?" tanyaku, ia terkejut, kemudian mengangguk tanpa memandangku.

"K-kau juga ya? Apa aku boleh duduk disini? Aku belum begitu lancar berbahasa Korea.." ucapnya. Aku tersenyum, dan menggeser diriku agar ia bisa duduk disebelahku.

"Namaku Wu Yifan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, ia melepas jaketnya, kemudian ia membalas uluran tanganku. Seorang laki-laki, kupikir tadi wanita berdada rata.

"Aku Zhang Yixing. Senang dapat berkenalan denganmu, Yifan." Balasnya.

Kupikir-pikir lelaki ini cukup cantik untuk ukuran pria. Dia tidak tampan sepertiku, dia memiliki dimple di salah satu pipinya, tepatnya di sebelah kanan. Rambut hitam di potong pendek, dan berponi. Pakaiannya, kaus berwarna putif bersih dengan skinny jeans berawarna coklat. Benar-benar membuatnya bersinar. Apalagi kulitnya putih seperti ini.

"Kau dulu berasal dari mana, Xing?" kulihat lelaki ini tengah mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis dan bukunya yang hampir semuanya berwarna biru dan putih.

"Dari Changsa. Na, Yifan. Disekolah ini ada klub apa saja?. Saat aku datang di halaman sudah sepi," balasnya bertanya. Aku berpikir sebentar mengingat beberapa klub yang tadi sempat menawariku.

"Ada klub teater, klub film, dance, nyanyi, klub olahraga seperti, futsal, basket, bulu tangkis juga ada. Entahlah aku tak terlalu ingat." Seketika mata hazel miliknya berbinar-binar memandangku. Aku terdiam memandang mata coklatnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan aku akan masuk ke klub dance!" kata Yixing. Aku terkikik geli memandangnya, dan sampai jam istirahat berbunyi aku hanya berbicara pada Yixing tanpa memperhatikan apapun di sekitar kami.

"Uwaa, kau membawa bekal? Apa itu bikinanmu?" aku memandang kotak bekal berwarna nila yang di pegang Yixing.

"Iya, kau mau makan siang bersama? Aku membuat lebih tadi," tawar Yixing. Hebat dia lelaki yang bisa memasak. Kuharap masakannya enak! Aku mengangguk, dan Yixing tersenyum melihatku.

"Kau mau makan dimana?" aku berpikir mungkin di atap menarik juga. Seperti di anime yang beberapa kali kutonton. Bukannya mereka kebanyakan diatas bersama kelompoknya atau dengan pacarnya ya?

"Kita ke atap saja bagaimana? Aku ingin mendinginkan diriku," ajakku. Yixing mengangguk dan tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya, dimple manis itu sekalipun tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. Aku berjalan beriringan dengannya hingga ke atap.

Aku terpukau saat Yixing membuka bekalnya, isinya benar-benar tersusun dengan rapi. Sayuran, nasi, telur, dan daging pun terlihat lezat. Aku masih tak percaya jika ini buatan seorang lelaki, apa ini tak tertukar dengan milik saudara perempuannya?

"Silahkan dicicipi dulu," Yixing menyodorkan bekalnya padaku, kemudian ia memberikan sendoknya. Aku menyendok telur dadar itu dengan nasi putih yang masih hangat itu. Aku merasakan makanan miliknya di dalam mulutku.

"Uwaa! Enak sekali! Apa benar kau yang memasaknya?!" ucapku penuh kagum setelah menelan makannya. Ia mengangguk senang mendengar ucapanku.

"Te-terima kasih. Aku senang saat ada orang yang mengatakan jika makananku enak." Aku memandangnya yang tengah menunduk itu. Benar-benar seperti perempuan, apa benar dia laki-laki tulen?

"Loh, Yixing kau juga makan disini?" eh? Berbahasa China juga?

"Gege!" Yixing berdiri saat lelaki yang memiliki wajah tak kalah cantiknya dari Yixing. Sejauh ini lelaki cantik yang pernah ku temui hanyalah Yixing seorang.

"Apa dia gegemu Xing?" tanyaku. Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, dia gege kandungku. Dia kelas 2, kakak kelas kita." Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yixing, pantas wajah mereka sama-sama cantik. Apa memang keluarga mereka terdiri dari orang-orang yang berwajah cantik?

"Perkenalakan namaku Wu Yifan, uhm.."

"Luhan, panggil saja Luhan. Aku akan merasa aneh saat ada adik kelas yang lebih tinggi dariku memanggil gege. Hehe," Aku mengusap leherku, tentu saja akan tetap canggung jika aku tidak menghormatinya.

"Kalian seperti teman lama, bagaimana kalian bisa akrab pada hari pertama sekolah?" celetuk Luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing. Ah, benar juga, aku tak menyadari jika aku langsung akrab dengan Yixing. Bahkan kami makan siang bersama.

Kulihat Yixing sama sekali seperti tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, dan meneruskan memakan bekalnya. Berarti aku yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau mengapa kami bisa langsung akrab. Mungkin karena aku dan Yixing berasal dari China. Lagipula aku tak begitu pintar bahasa Korea," jawabku.

"Hee? Kau pintar bahasa Korea begitu." Tuding Yixing padaku. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku.

"Berikan sosis itu padaku!" pintaku pada Yixing, Yixing dengan pasrah menyerahkan sosisnya padaku. Wah, aku disuapi! Terlihat Luhan cekikikan memandang kami yang saling berebut makanan itu. Lalu aku dan Yixing saling perpandangan dan ikut tertawa.

Selama hampir seminggu terakhir aku selalu bersama Yixing dan terkadang kakaknya ikut bersama kami berdua. Ya, dikelilingi laki-laki cantik membuatku di kelilingi oleh rumor yang lucu. Beberapa dari rumor yang kudengar, ada yang mengatakan jika Yixing dan Luhan adalah perempuan yang menyamar, walaupun Yixing telah mengatakan jika rumor itu benar-benar salah, rumor itu tetap bertahan. Mungkin jika Yixing mau mengganti rupanya yang cantik menjadi tampan, rumor itu akan menghilang.

Lalu ada lagi yang membuat banyak siswi perempuan bersorak setiap kali aku dan Yixing berjalan bersama, ada yang mengatakan kami pasangan paling fenomenal, paling serasi, suami-istri, aku ingin tertawa. Kami malas mau menyangkal semua rumor yang beredar, lagi pula aku dan Yixing hanya bersahabat.

"Kau mau datang ke rumah? Tadi pagi aku mencoba membuat cake coklat, aku ingin kau mencicipinya." Pinta Yixing padaku. Aku menatapnya, cake? Kenapa tidak, mumpung gratis dan aku yakin cake itu rasanya enak.

"Uwa, boleh? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Luhan untuk mencicipinya?" tanyaku. Yixing menggeleng, "Luhan-ge sudah sering mencipipi makananku, dan hari ini ia akan menginap ke rumah temannya." Jawabnya.

"Jadi kau hanya sendirian di rumah?"

"Um,"

Sekali-kali aku juga ingin mencoba menginap, berada di apatermen sendirian sehari-hari cukup untuk membuatku dalam zona kebosanan yang cukup luas. Yixing menyuapkan nasi goreng yang ia masak padaku, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf bahasanya kaku udah lama gak pernah nulis fic, apalagi banyak yg typo males ngecek yang penting kebaca atuh :3 -_- banyak tugas juga disekolah ngebuat hampir ketinggalan info. Untung rp masih aktif jadi masih dapat info anyar/? Tapi sedih juga sama masalahnya si Tao. Merasa sakit pas ngeliat EXO gak lengkap. Sudah terlanjur sayang semuanya, eh malah papa sama om keluar dari EXO, kan sakit ninggalin mama sama anaknya. TT^TT Kalau liat video pas ber12 itu rasanya..**

**Btw, makasih buat sambutan hangatnya dan review yang membuat saya bahagia ^^ Ini lanjutannya~ Met baca yap! Yifanar saya tunggu~ **

**Warning R18+ udah dikasih tau ye .-. jan protes walaupun genrenya enteng/? Tetep ff lemon :3 beberapa scene terinspirasi dari doujinshi berbagai macam anime.**

**Trims buat mbak doujinsaka-nya sama SMS yg udah ngenalin EXO *bow***

Sekali-kali aku juga ingin mencoba menginap, berada di apatermen sendirian sehari-hari cukup untuk membuatku dalam zona kebosanan yang cukup luas. Yixing menyuapkan nasi goreng yang ia masak padaku, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ya?

"Kyaa~!" Aku melirik para siswi yang memang sengaja mengikuti kami atau memang mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu kami di atap. Mereka seperti sedang fangirling, seperti sedang melihat idolanya. Apa memang wajahku setampan itu, ya?

"Yifan, kau mulai bersikap aneh, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku diam dan tersenyum pada Yixing, "Xing nanti aku menginap di rumahmu, boleh?" tanyaku.

"Menginap? Apa kau boleh?" aku mengangguk, "Tentu! Aku hanya tinggal sendirian di apatermen. Aku bosan, setiap hari aku hanya ditemani televisi," jawabku. Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya, "Loh kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku tetap tinggal di China, aku mendapat hukuman karena tidak mau menemui calon tunanganku, dan membuat keluarga calon tunanganku itu marah. Dan aku disini untuk mencari yang baru _*ngakak sendiri :"v Yifan cari jodoh? Pengen tawa..*_. Dan kakakku mengatakan jika dia punya kenalan disini, dan ingin menjodohkanku dengan adik dari kenalannya," Yixing mengangguk sembari memakan bekalnya.

Aku melirik Yixing, "Xing lagi," pintaku padanya. Yixing tersenyum dan kembali menyuapiku. Aku menelan makanan yang kukunyah, kemudian aku memandang langit, udara di Korea bersih, tidak berpolusi seperti China. Mungkin karena Korea tidak sepadat di China. Seperti apapun China tetap menjadi yang terbaik bagiku.

Yixing bergantian menyuapi diriku dan dirinya sendiri hingga bekal kami, ah, miliknya habis, dan ada sedikit waktu sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulihat sekitarku, hanya ada aku dan Yixing. Kapan mereka semua pergi? Ah, apa peduliku pada mereka.

"Hoaam, Xing mau menemaniku membolos hingga jam terakhir, aku yakin jika Lee Songsaengnim hanya akan bercerita tentang dirinya di masa lalu," usulku, Yixing diam dan membereskan bekalnya. Kuharap Yixing mau menyetujui ajakan bolosku. Sekali-kali boleh, kan. Toh Lee Songsaengnim takkan begitu memperhatikan.

"Boleh, aku juga malas dengan pelajarannya," Sip! Jika begini aku bisa tidur selama 2 jam terakhir.

"Aku mengantuk enaknya tidur dimana, ya?" gumamku. Aku berdiri dan merenggangkan badanku.

"Tidurlah disini," Yixing menepuk-nepukkan pahanya menunjukkan jika aku bisa tidur di pahanya itu. Aku memalingkan wajahku karena aku merasakan jika wajahku memanas. Ah, ayolah. Yixing laki-laki, aku tau benar dia laki-laki dan bukan perempuan. Walaupun banyak anime-anime yang kutonton menunjukkan jika banyak yang dapat menyamar dengan sangat baik, hingga penyamaran mereka sendiri yang terbongkar karena tubuhnya terekspos.

Bagaimana jika Yixing perempuan dan ia memiliki payudara? Dan aku mencoba membuang rasa gugupku, karena biasanya perasaan yang ini muncul saat ada wanita cantik yang lewat didepanku. Tapi ini Yixing, dia lelaki.

Aku menelan ludah, dan perlahan menidurkan kepalaku pada pahanya. Hangat, aku memandang wajah Yixing, kulihat dia mengalihkan wajahnya tanpa menoleh ke bawah. Wajahnya memerah, s-sudahlah aku akan mengacuhkannya juga. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Dan mataku memberat seketika.

Author p.o.v

Yifan akhirnya terpejam dan tertidur. Entah karena mengantuk atau terbawa suasana, lelaki bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing ikut terpejam dan tertidur. Selama sisa jam pelajaran mereka hanya tertidur di atap hingga bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi;

Yifan terbangun karena ia merasa posisi tisurnya membuat lehernya sakit, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya seketika saat melihat sesuatu yang tak asing berada di depan wajahnya. Yifan mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, dan membukanya, "Uwaa!" Yifan segera mendudukkan dirinya saat ia mengetahui jika wajahnya berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang sangat lelaki rahasiakan.

Yifan menatap Yixing yang sedang memejamkan matanya, ia memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Dia tertidur juga? Sudah jam berapa ini? Ah, baru 5 menit setelah jam pulang berbunyi." Yifan menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya.

"Heh? Luhan?" Yifan membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Luhan tersebut.

_Jangan tidur sampai malam disana! Kasihan Yixing! Btw, kalian mesra, sekali! Aku memotret kalian. Enaknya foto ini diapakan? Aku berikan kepada para siswi atau kau harus mau membelikanku dan adikku banyak snack? Kalau kau mencariku, aku berada di ruang klub di lantai 2."_

Yifan memijat-mijatkan keningnya. Dia berniat memerasku, ya?! Batin Yifan, ia kemudian menjawab pesan Luhan dengan cepat.

_Akan kubelikan! Apa Yixing akan pulang bersamamu? Atau aku yang akan membawanya pulang? Aku akan menginap kerumah kalian nanti. _Setelah mengirim pesan balasan itu Yifan memperhatikan diri Yixing dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian Yifan menyingkirkan poni Yixing yang jatuh menutupi kelopak matanya yang tengah terpejam itu. _*bayangin ae Yixing pas pre-debut. Pas jaman dia nge-dance No Body di sekolahnya :v*_

"Rambutnya sudah panjang begini. Apa ia tak ada niat untuk memotongnya?" gumam Yifan. Yifan sedikit terkejut saat Yixing bergerak, dia dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Yixing. Dan Yifan makin terkejut setelah merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku seragamnya.

_Bagus.. bagus! Karena aku akan menginap ke rumah teman juga, mungkin Yixing akan berjalan pulang sendiri. Kalau kau mau membawanya silahkan, tanpa dia kau akan sulit untuk mencari rumah kami yang cukup jauh. Jika kau ingin menggendong adikku hati-hatilah, Yixing berat, kuharap kau bisa membawanya dengan hati-hati. Kalau dia sampai bercerita jika kau mencederainya, aku takkan segan menendang wajahmu!_

Yifan tertegun membaca balasan Luhan. Yifan meneguk salivanya, dia membayangkan ancaman Luhan, walaupun ia berpikir itu hanya ancaman agar ia menjaga Yixing,. Tapi jika dipikirkan lebih jauh Luhan sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan pasti ancaman itu akan berlaku jika Yifan melukai Yixing, batin Yifan.

"Xing..oi! Yixing! Ayo bangun, sudah waktunya kita pulang!" Yixing membuka matanya perlahan, dan memandang Yifan dengan lucu.

"Ah, maaf Yifan, malah aku yang tertidur," Yixing hendak berdiri dan membungkuk tetapi dibatalkan oleh Yifan yang menarik lengannya, agar ia tidak membungkuk.

"Tak perlu sampai membungkuk, ayo kita ambil tas. Kau ikut ke apartemenku dulu, ya? Aku mau mengambil beberapa baju," ucap Yifan. Yixing mengangguk mengerti, dan kemudian ia memungut kotak bekalnya.

"Yifan," Panggil Yixing, Yifan menoleh kebelakangan dan menatap Yixing.

"Ada apa?" jawab Yifan. Yixing menggeleng, kemudian berlari menyamakan dirinya dengan Yifan.

Yifan dan Yixing sama-sama kembali ke kelas, dan mereka melihat beberapa siswa masih melakukan piket kelas. Yifan mengambil tasnya, kemudian menghampiri Yixing yang masih membereskan buku-buku yang ia taruh di laci mejanya.

"Kalian dari mana saja?!"

"Kalian tidur bersama, ya?!"

"Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja! Seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya,"

"Sudah kuduga mereka berdua diliat dari sudut manapun mereka memang serasi!"

Yixing dan Yifan hanya bisa terdiam melihat teman-teman perempuannya mengelilinginya. Dan menyemburi mereka berdua dengan berbagai kata.

"K-kami permisi dulu." Yixing berusaha menerobos gerombolan itu, tetapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Yifan membubarkan gerombolan kecil itu, dan Yixing mengikuti langkah Yifan dari belakang.

"Tunggu! Yixing-ah kami ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, boleh, ya?!" Yifan sedikit kesal saat melihat langkah Yixing terhenti. Yifan juga kesal mengapa Yixing tak mau mengabaikan saja ucapan mereka. Dengan kesal Yifan mencengkram tangan Yixing dan langsung menarik Yixing kedekapannya.

"Kami permisi dulu! Ada hal penting yang harus kami lakukan! Jadi di mohon tenang dan jangan menghambat kami!" ucap Yifan. Siswi-siswi itu diam dan kemudian berteriak kecil melihat aksi apa yang dilakukan Yifan pada Yixing.

Yifan dengan cepat langsung mengajak Yixing berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka. Yifan sama sekali tak berniat melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yixing. Yifan sendiri tak tau kenapa ia tetap mempertahankan genggaman tangannya, hingga mereka sampai ke tempah parkir.

"Mereka semua menyebalkan. Walaupun sudah dibubarkan, sudah diberitahu, mereka tetap saja masih mengoceh. Aku heran sebenarnya mulut mereka terbuat dari apa!" ujar Yifan seraya menatap Yixing. Yifan terkejut melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah.

"K-kau tak apa-apa, Xing? Wajahmu memerah! Apa kau merasa pusing?" Yifan dengan segera menghampiri Yixing dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yixing. Ia berniat mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh Yixing.

"Yi-Yifan,.." Wajah Yixing makin memerah, tanpa sadar ia menyundulkan/? kepalanya ke kepala Yifan dengan keras.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu sakit.." rintih Yifan seraya mengusap-usap jidatnya yang sedikit memerah.

"A-ayo! Cepat! Aku tak apa-apa! Jangan mengkhawatirkanku!" Yixing membuang wajahnya saat Yifan berusaha mengeceknya kembali.

Yifan terkikik melihat reaksi Yixing dengan tangan yang masih mengusap jidatnya, "Mungkin kau harus mengkhawatirkan jidatku. Ah, sudahlah lupakan~"

Yifan kemudian mengambil kunci sepeda motornya, dan mengambil helmnya. "Pakailah helmku," Yifan melemparkan helm hitamnya pada Yixing. Yixing yang hendak protes pada Yifan namun dihentikan.

"Cepat pakailah! Berbahaya jika aku tak melindungimu! Aku tak mau Luhan marah. Selain itu korban kecelakaan sepeda motor biasanya dialami oleh orang yang dibonceng!" mata Yixing berbinar menjelaskan penjelasan Yifan. Ia merasa terlindungi sekaligus kagum pada Yifan.

"Jangan terpukau! Aku tau aku ini lelaki yang tampan dan jenius! Jadi naiklah!" Yifan menarik tangan Yixing agar mendekat dan duduk di motornya. Yixing menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Pegangan yang erat! Aku takkan segan untuk mengebut," kata Yifan. Yixing terkejut, "A-aku harus memegang apa?!"

"Dasar.." Yifan melingkarkan tangan Yixing ke tubuhnya. Yixing hanya menurut dan diam seperti membeku.

"F-fan,"

"Jangan dilepas!" Yifan langsung menggas sepeda motornya, Yixing mengeratkan tangannya, ia memejamkan mata karena merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu kencang menerpa dirinya. Yifan terkekeh merasakan jika tubuhnya makin didekap dengan erat oleh Yixing. Benar-benar seperti wanita, pikir Yifan.

"Apartemenmu dilantai berapa, fan?" tanya Yixing setelah melihat gedung apatermen Yifan.

"Lantai 15. Ayo, jika kau ingin pulang dengan cepat, atau kau ingin menunggu disini?" tawar Yifan. Yixing menggeleng, ia tak mau disuruh menunggu di tempat parkir. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Di lantai 15 enak, ya.. Tak akan ada nyamuk dan lalat yang akan sampai ke sana." Celoteh Yixing, saat mereka berdua memasuki lift. Yifan tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kau polos sekali, Xing! Pantas Luhan begitu menyayangimu!" Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang mendengar Yifan mengatakan jika Luhan menyayangi dirinya.

"Menurutku rumah yang menempel di tanah lebih enak. Kalau di apatermen tidak punya halaman, mungkin ada, tapi di lantai 1. Dan itupun harus memakainya dengan orang banyak. Tidak boleh merawat hewan periharaan." Lanjut Yifan. Yixing mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang Yifan ucapkan.

"Kalau dirumah, Luhan-ge dan aku membuat kebun kecil di halaman belakang. Terkadang Taoer membantuku juga. Bahkan Taoer, Aku lebih suka jika rumahku ramai, bukannya aku bosan hidup berdua dengan Luhan-ge.. aku hanya mencoba mencari suasana baru," balas Yixing.

"Taoer siapa? Dia lelaki?" selidik Yifan. Yixing hanya diam tersenyum-senyum. Yifan makin penasaran setelah melihat reaksi Yixing yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Yifan menghela nafas, kemudian hanya diam, ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan siapa Taoer itu.

Ting!

Yifan dan Yixing berjalan beriringan keluar dari lift. Yifan kemudian berjalan mendahului Yixing dan menarik tangan Yixing, dan membawa dirinya ke depan pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"Disini?" tanyanya. Yifan mengangguk, lalu ia mengambil kunci di kantong celana sekolahnya. Dikeluarkan dan dimasukkannya kunci tersebut ke lubang pintu tersebut.

"Uwaa~! Sederhana sekali," kata Yixing. Yifan terkejut kemudian menjitak kepala Yixing, "Apa maksudmu 'Uwa' lalu 'Sederhana'? kukira kau akan mengatakan mewah atau apalah," ujar Yifan. Yixing meringis.

"Tapi ini termasuk apartemen mewah, kan? Apa kau yang membeli semua furniture-nya? Kau yang mendesain sendiri, kan?" Yixing menghujani Yifan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apartemennya. Yifan tersenyum kemudian ia membungkam mulut Yixing dan menggeretnya masuk ke dalam apatermennya.

"Ya, yang medesainnya adalah aku! Memang sederhana, aku tak terlalu suka melihat rumahku penuh dengan barang-barang. Yang membelinya aku semua termasuk yang mendesainnya. Alasannya sama aku ingin rumahku luas dan lapang. Aku tidak suka tempat yang sempit, apa ada pertanyaan lain?" ucap Yifan, dan Yixing mengangguk. Yifan menghela nafas, dengan sengaja ia mendorong Yixing ke sofa.

Yixing merintih, tetapi ia berdiri kembali, dan mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu. "Yang memasak disini siapa Yifan? Apa kau sendiri yang memasak?" lontar Yixing, Yifan mengangguk.

"Aku mau mengambil pakaianku dulu, ya? Sekalian juga aku akan mengganti bajuku. Silahkan melihat-lihat" Yifan berjalan memasuki kamarnya, Yixing hanya diam tak menjawab, ia asyik membuka-buka kulkas milik Yifan.

"Telut, susu, minuman bertenaga, air putih, selada, roti, selai, dan freezer berisi ice cream, dan bacon. Dia hanya memakan ini sehari-hari?" gumam Yixing.

"Benar-benar sederhana. Atau, memang karena Yifan yang malas.." Yixing meneruskan petualangannya berkeliling. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi Yifan.

"Dugaanku benar dia memakai shampoo ini," Yixing kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berpindah ke kamar Yifan. Ia membuka pelan pintu Yifan, mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Aku masuk, ya?" tanya Yixing.

"Masuklah," setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat isi kamar Yifan.

"Kenapa di dalam kamarmu ada banyak mainan seperti di game center?" tanya Yixing lagi. Yifan tertawa, "Sudah kubilang aku mudah bosan. Ayo, kita berangkat!" ajak Yifan. Yifan melihat Yixing yang tengah memandang sebuah foto keluarga yang terpampang di dinding itu.

"Ini foto keluargamu, ya? Kakakmu cantik juga Yifan. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang, sepertinya wajah kakakmu tak asing," ucap Yixing.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin aku pernah diajak ke Changsa." Balas Yifan seraya mengambil ranselnya.

"Mungkin hanya mirip, ayo Xing, kita ke rumahmu," Yifan menggandeng tangan Yixing lagi.

"Kau menggandengku seperti Luhan-ge, saja. Saat kecil, aku sering sekali di bully dan di anggap laki-laki lemah. Tapi Luhan-ge membelaku, ia tetap membelaku walaupun dirinya tetap di panggil cantik. Luhan-ge memelukku kemudian menggandeng tanganku," cerita Yixing, Yifan tersenyum, ia mengacak-acak rambut Yixing dengan lembut.

"Kau memang lemah sebagai seorang lelaki. Kakakmu dan dirimu juga cantik. Aku jadi selalu ingin menggoda kalian, tetapi aku juga ingin melindungi dirimu. Karena setelah mendengar tentang penyakitmu, aku tak ingin kau terluka." Balas Yifan. Wajah Yixing serasa terbakar, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan. Dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau ngambek? Maaf.. maaf~!"

"Tidak kuterima! Dan kenapa Luhan-ge memberitahukan penyakitku padamu?!"

"Sudahlah selama seminggu ini aku, kan teman baikmu~ jadi wajar, kan?" Yifan bisa menebak ekspresi Yixing, karena Yixing hanya diam.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kuberi tiga permintaan, dan akan kuturti permintaanmu itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Yifan. Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ok! Baiklah aku ingin kau tidak mengebut lagi saat bersepeda motor! Walaupun ada atau tidaknya aku kau tidak boleh mengebut!" perintah Yixing.

"Itu lebih mengarah ke perintah. Tapi sudahlah, aku berjanji takkan mengebut lagi." Yixing menunjukkan smirknya melihat Yifan menurut.

Yifan berjalan menyusul Yixing dan menggandengnya, hingga ke tempat parkir. Yifan memenuhi janjinya dengan tidak mengebut saat berkendara. Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum senyum, yixing dengan asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau tak takut jatuh?" tanya Yifan.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tak berpegangan?" Yixing terkejut, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Kurasa tak perlu, kau kan sudah mengebut. Luhan-ge mengirimi aku 10 pesan," pamer Yixing. Yifan sedikir kecewa ia tak tau mengapa ia merasa kecewa. Ia mengalihkan pikirannya pada ucapan Yixing yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan telah mengiriminya 10 pesan.

"Apa isi pesan Luhan?" tanyanya. Yixing diam beberapa saat.

"Ia bertanya aku sedang dimana? Sedang apa? Apa sudah pulang? Sudah mandi? Yifan tak memukulmu kan? Oh, ya Yifan rumahku jika dari rumahmu, setelah ini belok kanan, kemudian lurus hingga ada toko berwarna ungu di sebelah kiri jalan," jawab Yixing.

"Dia benar-benar begitu menyayangimu. Baiklah, kau benar-benar tak ingin berpegangan?" tanya Yifan memastikan lagi.

"Sebentar, setelah aku selesai membalas," Yifan menghela nafas, lalu ia menggas motornya, dan menyetir searah dengan apa yang Yixing tadi katakan. Beberapa menit kemudian Yixing memeluk tubuh Yifan. Yifan tersenyum merasakan kulit lembut itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Yifan berhenti di depan toko berwarna ungu yang Yixing maksud. "Setelah ini kemana? Belok kanan atau kiri?" tanya Yifan.

"Sebelah kiri. Kemudian ada perempatan kecil belok ke kanan, setelah itu tinggal belok ke kanan lagi, sampai kau melihat rumahku." Balas Yixing. Yifan mengangguk meneruskan perjalan mereka.

"Rumahku yang bercat biru, Yifan." Tunjuk Yixing, Yifan mengerti dan memberhentikan motornya ke depan rumah berlantai dua yang cukup mewah itu.

"Ini ditinggali berapa orang?" tanya Yifan setelah memasukkan sepeda motornya ke dalam rumah Yixing.

"Dua, hanya aku dan Lu-ge. Kedua orang tuaku juga berada di China. Ada 2 kamar kosong, kau bebas memilihnya nanti," jawab Yixing sembari menutup pagar rumahnya. Setelah selesai mengunci pagar rumahnya, ia dengan segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kurasa nanti malam akan hujan," kata Yifan yang sedang menatap langit.

"Padahal tadi terang," lanjut Yifan.

"Yifan masuklah!" Yixing melambaikan tangannya dari pintu rumahnya. Yifan mengangguk kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah Yixing. Yifan dan Yixing sama-sama duduk dan melepas sepatu mereka.

"Permisi," ucap Yifan. Yixing kemudian mendorong Yifan agar duduk di ruang tamu di rumahnya.

"Kau mau mandi?" tawar Yixing. Yifan mengangguk, "Ya, kau mau mandi bersama? Aku akan menggosokkan punggungmu,"

**Tbc-**

**Berpikiran Yifan orang yang gak peka ya? Atau Yifan memang php :"v Well aku suka hubungan Lay sama Luhan yang eret ke celana jeans, dipandeng-pandeng si Lay yg sekarang kek lebih kurusan, jadi sedih lihatnya T^T maaf ff ini penuh kekurangn u,u udah lawas gak nulis jadinya gini.**

** "Serasa seperti pasangan baru, ya?"/"Dengar-dengan Jaejoong songsaengnim itu gay, menurutmu orang yang homo bagaimana, Yifan?"/"Aku tak bisa tidur,"/"Kenapa terburu-buru?"/"Luhan?!"**

**Yey! updatan ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ya! Ohayou minna-san :3 Sebelumnya yang ch 2 udah ane update karena ketypoan yg luar biasa -_- ah sudahlah emang ratu typo sampe sekelas apal, tyvonya kadang gila contohnya pas nulis surat jadi sutay awee~ -_- untung typonya gak pada anu ye :"v**

**Selama hiatus yang kemaren-kemaren itu gegara data laptop ke format semua :3 nah baru sekarang bisa ngumpulin lagi video sama foto yang ilang :"v selama hiatus bikin ff itu gak pernah sekalipun dapat feel. Untung setelah melihat beberapa moment mesum dari Kris ke Lay bisa mengembalikan feeling-ku :v Udah ah! Met baca ye?! Awas R18+nya muncul**

**Sankyu udah membaca dan mereview guys :***

"Kau mau mandi?" tawar Yixing. Yifan mengangguk, "Ya, kau mau mandi bersama? Aku akan menggosokkan punggungmu," ucap Yifan.

"Boleh!" jawab Yixing. Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya, "Xing, ini kutaruh dimana?" tanya Yifan serya menunjukkan tasnya itu.

"Oh, ya. Ayo, ke lantai 2! Maaf kalau rumahnya berantakan," ajak Yixing. Yifan menggeleng, berantakan dari sisi yang mana? Dilihat dari mana pun rumah ini sangat rapi, batin Yifan. Ia mengekori Yixing hingga mereka berdiri di lantai 2.

"Yang pintu bergambar serigala itu kamarku, kamar Lu-ge yang itu. Terserah kau memilih yang mana," ujar Yixing sembari menunjukkan kamarnya dan kamar gege-nya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat isinya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yifan, Yixing menggangguk mengartikan jika Yifan boleh melihatnya. Yifan kemudian membuka

"Aku ambil kamar disebelahmu saja, oh, ya Xing. Nanti malam sebelum makan malam kau mau menemaniku ke minimarket?" tawar Yifan, Yixing menatap Yifan dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kau mau membeli apa? Nanti malam aku akan memasak untukmu-"

"Aku lupa membawa sikat gigi, bodoh! Siapapun takkan menolak masakanmu Xing.. dan sekalian aku ingin membeli snack titipan gegemu." Yifan memotong ucapan Yixing yang nadanya mulai menunjukkan jika Yixing ingin protes tersebut.

"Jangan menyebuku bodoh! Cepat masukkan barang-barangmu ke dalam kamarmu! Sebaiknya jika ingin membeli sikat gigi setelah mandi saja, walaupun mengundur jam makan malam. Aku tidak suka keluar saat malam hari.." omel Yixing. Yifan hanya mangut-mangut mendengar omelan Yixing.

"Xing, mungkin kau harus memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter. Aku masih tak percaya kau laki-laki," kata Yifan menggoda. Yixing menekuk wajahnya kesal, kemudian berjalan turun menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yifan yang tertawa.

Yifan menaruh ranselnya di sofa yang ada di kamar barunya. Ia mengecek lemari dan semua laci yang ada disana. Lalu Yifan berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutupi korden biru muda yang berada di sebelah timur itu. Ia membuka korden yang menutupi jendela itu, kemudian Yifan merentangkan tangannya.

"Urmm! Mungkin saat mandi nanti aku bisa melihat kebenaran dari diri Yixing.." gumam Yifan. Dia mendongak berpikir kembali apa yang telah terjadi di sekolahnya tadi.

"Tunggu, tapi aku yakin tadi itu benar-benar itu. Walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin itu tadi adalah benar-benar itu. Mungkin saja itu kain dari celananya. Tapi jika Yixing memang benar-benar wanita mungkin sekarang aku-"

"Yifan! Kenapa lama sekali tidak turun?! Katanya kau mau man-" Yifan dan Yixing sama-sama saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam saling menatap hingga Yixing memekik karena ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari diri Yifan.

"Ya Tuhan! Yifan, apa hidungmu terbentur? Apa kau merasa pusing? Bagaimana bisa kau mimisan seperti ini?!" Yifan terkejut mendengar ucapan Yixing, ia baru menyadari jika ia mimisan dan darahnya telah mengalir hingga kelehernya.

"Jangan bergerak! Mendongaklah ke atas! Cepit hidungmu! Aku akan mengambil tisu!" Yixing berlari keluar setelah ia memerintah pada Yifan. Yifan hanya menurut dan mendongak ke atas sembari mencepit kedua sisi hidungnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari jika ia mimisan?

Beberapa detik kemudian Yixing datang dengan membawa sekotak tisu. Ia dengan cepat mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan berjalan ke arah Yifan. "Kau.. kau! Duduklah! Lepaskan tanganmu dan diam!" Yixing mendorong Yifan ke arah kasur. Yixing dengan telaten menutup lubang hidung Yifan yang mengeluarkan darah itu dan membersihkan darah yang telah mengalir.

"Untunglah.. darahnya tidak banyak yang keluar.." Yixing mengelus dadanya, kemudian ia menatap tajam diri Yifan.

"Na~ Yifan sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga hidungmu berdarah?" tanya Yixing. Yifan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya berdiam diri berpikir di sana, dan kau datang dengan mengagetkanku, mungkin itu yang membuatku mimisan," jawab Yifan sembari menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda! Kau terjatuh, ya?" selidik Yixing.

Yifan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jika kau perempuan apa yang akan terjadi?" Yixing tersentak mendengar jawaban Yifan.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa kau tak percaya?!" Yifan menunjukkan seringaian liciknya kembali, "Buktikan. Aku masih tak percaya padamu. Kita kan baru berkenalan dan bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Jadi kita tak terlalu dekat, dan aku belum begitu mengenal dirimu." Ucap Yifan seraya melepas tisu yang ada di hidungnya.

"Eh, kok dilepas? Darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir.."

"Sudahlah buktikan saja~ jika aku sudah tau kenyataannya aku bisa tenang" ucap Yifan memerintah.

Yixing menghela nafas, ia kemudian melepas sabuk yang ada di celananya, "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yifan sedikit panik,.

"Aku akan membuktikan jika diriku laki-laki, itukan yang kau inginkan?" ucap Yixing dengan wajah polosnya. Yifan melongo, "Kau akan membuka celanamu?" tanya Yifan lagi. Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya membuka atasanku untuk membuktikan kalau aku tak punya payudara." Yifan terkejut dengan ekspresi Yixing saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Yixing mengusap-usap jika dadanya itu rata.

"Anak ini benar-benar polos.." pikir Yifan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Yixing yang mulai membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu, hingga semuanya terbuka dan menampilkan kulit mulusnya.

Yifan mendelik, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing seketika. Yifan meneguk salivanya, dilihatnya dengan intens dada Yixing, itu memang dada laki-laki, tapi montok sekali, batin Yifan. _*diliat-liat dada mamae emang montok :3 Yifan ae prnah ketahuan ngeliatin pas di Sukira kalo gak salah*_

"Kau mimisan lagi!" Yixing dengan segera mendekatkan Yifan dengan telanjang dada, Yifan menatap dada Yixing yang sangat dekat dirinya itu.

Yifan sekarang dapat merasakan kepalanya berkedut. Aneh, biasanya aku mimisan jika melihat wanita telanjang, bukan berpikir tentang lelaki yang seperti perempuan ataupun melihat lelaki yang sedang bertelanjang dada, batin Yifan.

"Kepalamu pasti pusing, lebih baik kau tiduran saja, tak perlu membeli sikat gigi tadi aku menemukan sikat gigi baru, tak usah menuruti gegeku biar aku saja yang bertanggung jawab nanti. Yang penting sekarang kau istirahat!" kata Yixing. Yifan hanya mengangguk, ia merebahkan dirinya.

"Xing, dadamu putih dan mulus juga, aku suka." celetuk Yifan. Yixing mendelik mendengar ucapan yang terlontar itu

"A-apa yang kau bilang?!" bentak Yixing, lelaki itu langsung menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan beberapa menit tak ada jawaban dari Yifan, yang terdengar hanya dengkuran pelan keluar dari mulut Yifan.

"Dia tertidur? Dia benar-benar tertidur?" Yixing mengintip Yifan dari sisi lain dari kasurnya. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan memunguti seragamnya yang ia sengaja jatuhkan tadi.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk membuktikan, kenapa ia malah mimisan. Lucu sekali," gumam Yixing seraya meninggalkan Yifan yang telah lelap tertidur.

_"__Yifan! Ke sini sebentar! Kakak ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang,"_

_"__Dengan siapa?"_

_"__Dengan teman kakak. Aku berniat menjodohkan kalian, kau mau, kan saat besar nanti menikah dengannya?"_

_"__.."_

Yixing bersenandung kecil saat ia tengah membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat. ia berpikir kembali tentang Yifan tadi, apa ia mimisan karena memandangnya. Ah, mungkin Yifan hanya sakit, pikir Yixing begitu. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri, benarkah dirinya seperti perempuan? Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika ia mengingat ucapan Yifan.

Setelah selesai mandi lelaki berambut hitam tipis itu pergi ke dapur, ia memasang celemek birunya. Dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Tangan-tangan lentiknya dengan mahir mulai mengiris-iris sayur-sayuran hijau itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.05 itu. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir turun di dahinya. Ia tersenyum senang memandang hasil masakannya. Yixing kemudian berjalan sembari melepas celemeknya.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Yifan, dan membuka pintu kamar Yifan dengan perlahan. Ia mengintip sebentar dan berjalan masuk. Ia membuka tas ransel Yifan dan mengeluarkan pakaian ganti yang tak terlalu banyak itu. Ia kemudian memilah pakaian milik Yifan. Ia mengambil satu baju dan celana, tak lupa ia mengambil celana dalam Yifan.

"Dia suka merk xx ya?" gumam Yixing, tangannya membolak-balikkan celana dalam Yifan dengan senang, setelah puas ia melipatnya kembali dan menumpuknya dengan baju dan celana yang telah ia siapkan, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Yixing kembali lagi, "Yifan.. Fan!" Yixing mengguncang pelan tubuh Yifan. Ia memperhatikan diri Yifan, dia mengingat-ingat. Hebat posisinya tak berganti sejak tadi! Yixing menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yifan, hingga lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu menggeliat.

"Ahhn.." tangan Yifan terbang memukul kepala Yixing tanpa sengaja. Yixing merintih pelan, ia kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya ke leher Yifan, "Aroma Yifan.. benar-benar.. " lirih Yixing yang sedang menghirup udara di sekitar leher Yifan itu.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiran anehnya, ia kemudian meniup leher Yifan hingga ke telinganya. Yixing meniru cara Luhan saat berusaha membangunkan dirinya sendiri, dan biasanya itu berhasil. Yifan akhirnya membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya, memandang Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, mandilah! Makan malam sudah siap," ucap Yixing seraya menurunkan dirinya dari kasur tersebut. Yifan melirik sebentar ke Yixing, memperhatikan apa yang sedang digunakan Yixing.

"Bajumu, semuanya sudah kusiapkan termasuk handuk dan sikat gigi barumu ada di kamar mandi. Kau hanya tinggal mandi saja," lanjut Yixing. Yifan mendudukkan dirinya, ia melepas tisu yang menempel dihidungnya. Yifan memijat-mijat keningnya yang masih terasa pusing itu.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Yixing. Yifan menggeleng dan mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan Yixing d, "Aku tak apa. Kamar mandinya dimana?" jawab Yifan.

"Biar aku tunjukkan, kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Mau kubantu?" tawar Yixing. Yifan menggeleng lagi, ia berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai hingga ke depan pintu. Yixing terkikik geli memperhatikan cara jalan Yifan yang menurutnya cukup lucu itu.

"Aku takut kau jatuh saat ditangga," Yixing berjalan menuju Yifan dan menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Yifan. Dan ia menaruh tangan kiri Yifan pada bahunya. Yifan melirik Yixing sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum.

Yixing membantu Yifan dengan perlahan hingga mereka sampai pada anak tangga pertama. "K-kau berat juga.." lirih Yixing, Yifan hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya. Yixing berjalan tak benar, tubuhnya miring hingga membuatnya sesekali bertubrukkan dengan dinding di sisi kirinya.

Yifan tersenyum, walaupun tangannya sedikit nyeri karena beberapa kali menghantam tembok. Ia dapat merasakan nipple Yixing tengah menegang. Yifan beberapa kali membuka dan menutup tangannya di depan dada kiri Yixing dengan sengaja.

"Yi-Yifan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing sedikit gugup. "Tanganku sedikit kaku, maaf.." jawab Yifan masih meneruskan gerakan tangannya. Yifan menyeringai dan ia melirik sebentar ke dada Yixing.

"Benar-benar montok seperti dada perempuan," pikir Yifan. Ia terus melakukan gerakan tangannya hingga gerakan itu berubah menjadi usapan-usapan di dada kiri Yixing.

"A-ahh.. Y-yifan hentikan itu..!" pinta Yixing. Yifan hanya diam tak menjawab ia merasa senang saat merasakan jika nipple Yixing benar-benar mengeras hanya karena ia goda seperti itu. Benar-benar lelaki yang sensitif.

Yixing dapat merasakan jika kakinya melemas, karena tangan Yifan mulai agresif. Tangan Yifan mulai masuk ke dalam kaos Yixing,"Yifan.. t-tanganmu.. aku bi-sa jatuhh," Yifan terkikik geli, ia mengeluarkan tangannya. Dan melihat Yixing yang wajahnya memerah itu, "Aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri, sekarang apa kau mau kubantu berjalan?"

Yixing menghela nafas lega, ia menatap Yifan dengan sayu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa tubuhku merasakan sensasi yang aneh.." lirihnya. Yifan mengusap kepala Yixing dengan gemas.

Kris p.o.v

"Kau benar-benar polos," ucapku padanya. Aku jadi ingin menodainya, tapi aku takut jika nanti Luhan akan menendangku. Kulihat dia yang sedang menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia di sentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Yixing, kau berkeringat, lebih baik kau mandi lagi~" kataku menggodanya lagi. Ia menggeleng, dan kemudian turun perlahan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungguh dia benar-benar lelaki yang masih suci. Bermain dengan laki-laki seperti ini mungkin menyenangkan.

Akhirnya kami berdua berdiri di ruang makan, Yixing dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya, seharusnya Yixing menunjukkan kamar mandi padaku."Kau tak ingin menunjukkan dimana kamar mandinya?" tanyaku.

Yixing menepukkan bahunya, "Tak perlu aku ingin makan dulu. Tak kusangka sudah semalam ini, berarti aku tertidur selama 2 jam." Kududukkan diriku di depan Yixing, Yixing hanya diam mengangguk.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku memastikannya, lagi-lagi Yixing hanya mengangguk.

"Biar aku ambilkan nasi untukmu," Yixing berdiri dan mengambil piring yang ada di hadapannya dan di hadapanku.

"Apa cukup?" tanyanya menunjukkan sepiring nasi itu, aku mengangguk, kemudian Yixing mengambil sepriing nasi untuknya sendiri, Yixing berjalan kembali dan menaruh piringnya dan piringku.

"Silahkan diambil sesukamu," kata Yixing, ia sama sekali tak menatapku secara langsung. Mengapa jadi begini?

"Yixing, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku tadi," lirihku, kulirik lelaki itu. Ia mendongak menatapku, dia menggeleng mengartikan tidak apa-apa. "A-aku tidak masalah dengan itu, aku hanya merasakan jika jantungku berdebar cukup kencang, dan sensasi aneh itu membuat.."

"Membuat?"

"Membuat anu.."

"Anu apa? Kau membuatku penasaran Xing,"

"Membuat p-p-pe-" Yixing menunduk malu, wajahnya benar-benar merah, hingga ke telinga. Aku suka reaksinya itu. Dia benar-benar seperti dinding bercat putih yang belum pernah ternodai debu. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya. Gemas sekali aku. _*Saya juga gemes, gak papa ae yg gemes*_

"Aku tau, aku tau. Itu wajar Xing."

".. tapi apa kau tau pernah melakukan onani atau melihat seseorang melakukan blow job?" perlahan kulontarkan pertanyaan itu. Yixing menatapku dengan ekspresi tak tahu. Tunggu, jangan bilang jika Yixing juga tidak tahu apa itu onani atau pun blow job. Jangan membuatku tertawa.

"K-kau tak tau apa itu onani?" tanyaku lagi, dia menggeleng, benar-benar ini anak membuatku gemas setengah mati. Dari seluruh orang yang pernah kutemui, Yixing lah orang yang benar-benar seperti bayi!

"Nanti akan kutunjukkan apa itu onani dan blowjob, dan jangan tanya ke gegemu apa itu onani. Kita makan malam dulu," saranku, dia mengangguk. Kami makan dalam diam hingga Yixing menyelesaikan makan malamnya lebih cepat dariku. Aku pun juga menyudahi acara makanku. Kutatap lekat-lekat lelaki cantik ini.

Yixing menatapku balik, "Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai, kan? Setelah ini kau mau mandi, kan?" selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang beruntun. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ya." Kuhampiri lelaki itu membantunya membereskan meja makan ini.

"Kau mau mandi bersama? Aku ingin mengajarimu apa itu onani," bisikku saat ia tengah mencuci piring. Yixing membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan mata hazel yang sangat cerah. Kukira dia akan menjatuhkan piring atau apalah.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin mengajariku!"

Oh, seberapa besar dosa yang telah kudapat karena akan menodai dirinya? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihat Yixing lebih dekat. Kurasa aku mulai menyukai sahabat baruku ini. Mungkin aku telah berubah menjadi gay. Toh, orang tuaku tak mempersalahkannya.

"Ayo, Yifan cepat!" ajaknya sembari menarik tanganku. "Iya, iya.." sesemangat itu? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika sudah melakukannya.

Tunggu-tunggu. Bodohnya aku, aku harus melakukan blow job pada Yixing? Atau Yixing yang akan menghisapku? Aku sendiri belum pernah sekalipun melakukan blow job pada seseorang, atau seseorang yang melakukannya untukku. Bodohnya diriku. Bagaimana jika reaksi Yixing buruk?! Apa dia akan menjauhiku?

Kutatap dirinya yang mulai melepas seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Dada itu lagi. Dada itu lagi muncul dengan indah di mataku. Terlihat sekarang Yixing tengah menurunkan celananya. Gerakannya terhenti dan dia menatapku.

"Fan, kau juga harus melepas pakaianmu," ucapnya.

"Dan berhenti menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, kau seperti ajusshi-ajusshi jahat yang biasanya kubaca di komik-komik,," Ahjusshi? Berani sekali bocah ini memanggilku ahjusshi. Aku menjitak kepalanya, aku membiarkannya merintih, lalu kubuka bajuku dan melemparnya ke arah wajah Yixing.

"Uhmph! Apa yang kau laku-" Yixing memandangku dengan takjub. Ah, aku tahu aku memiliki tubuh yang indah. Saat kutatap balik, Yixing membuang mukanya dariku, manis sekali.

"Sini biar kubukakan celanamu," ucapku.

"A-aku, aku bisa sendiri!"

Tbc-

**Maaf yang masih bocah jan baca/? Di ch selanjutnya belum ada adegan NC sampe anu ke anu/?**

**Curhat yo, menurut thor moment KrisLay paling berkesan pas Kris ngelakuin flying kiss, dari bibir Lay ke dia :"v**

**trus ada pas krislay di lift, tangan KrisLay saling bertautan sama lain XD sebelumnya si Kris kek gelisah gitu pas Lay ada di depannya, ekspresi" ngebet pen nyivok mama keknya XD dianya aja sampe gigit jari sambil ngelirikin Lay XD**

**Sekali lagi makasih yg udah review :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi minna-san**

**Mian kagak bisa update kilat -_- sibuk acara di kota banyak :v jadi sekolah ikutan anu/? Ya gak usah banyak bacot wes :"v**

"Sini biar kubukakan celanamu," ucapku.

"A-aku, aku bisa sendiri!" Lay menepis tanganku. Dengan wajah yang memerah dia membuka perlahan celana panjangnya itu.

"Kris.. bisakah kau tidak menatapku? Kau membuatku takut," Ah mataku terlalu fokus dengan dirinya. Aku mengatakan jika lebih baik aku membelakanginya, dan dia setuju. Aku membalikkan badanku dan diam tanpa berusaha mengintip hingga,

"Aku sudah selesai!" ucapnya. Aku dengan segera kubalikkan badanku. Ya tuhan! Putih dan bersih sekali! Aku tau Yixing memang mempunyai kulit yang putih bersih. Maksudku yang ini bersih karena sama sekali tak ada rambut yang tumbuh disana!

"Kris? Wajahmu memerah.. kau tak apa?" Oh, jangan terlalu dekat itu membuat kepalaku berkedut. Anak ini, membuatku begini. Ada yang salah dengan diriku.. ini semua karena anak ini!

"Xing. Kau memang laki-laki yang suka menjaga kebersihan, ya?" kataku. Yixing menatapku dengan lekat, di pipinya muncul semburat merah. "Terima kasih," Oh. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memujinya.

Dia berjalan menggeser pintu kamar mandinya. Baiklah, berarti sekarang giliranku untuk membuka celanaku, kan? Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Saat mandi bersama teman yang lain ataupun dengan kakak perempuanku, aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Sungguh!

"Kris kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yixing dari dalam. Bisa kudengar suara air yang mengucur deras dari sana. Dan aku bisa melihat siluet Yixing yang tengah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ok, akan kuturunkan celana ini, dan kemudian aku berjalan masuk, mengajari Yixing, dan masalah selesai.

Ok, semua beres tinggal melangkah masuk saja. "Kris! K-" Yixing keluar dengan rambut basahnya. Oh, gawat aku belum siap! Yixing menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan ke empat bahasa yang kubisa. Mulutnya masih menganga, "Xing?"

"Kris. punyamu.." Ada apa? Apa seburuk itu? "..Besar sekali.."

Laki-laki ini.. kugeret Yixing masuk ke dalam. Kuacuhkan rontaan yang berasal dari mulutnya, aku bisa gila menghadapi laki-laki ini.

"Sekarang kau diam, berendamlah. Aku ingin membasuh diriku sebentar," ucapku, tetap berusaha mengintrol diriku. Yixing mengangguk, dan hanya duduk di lantai, dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku? Sudahlah. Aku langsung menuju shower dan menyiram diriku dengan air hangat yang sejak tadi mengalir.

Aku melirik Yixing yang terduduk di bawah, dia menatapku dengan tajam. Hoi, hoi! Apa yang ia pikirkan?! Gawat aku bisa tegang jika begini. "Kris.." "Hm?"

"Blow job dan onani itu seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menurutku lucu. Aku berjongkok dan menatapnya, "Aku ingin kau yang melakukan blow job untukku. Kau mau kan?" Apa yang kukatakan?!

Yixing menganggukkan kepalamu. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya. Ini sudah waktunya.. aku bisa menghentikannya jika aku mau/? Tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin, melihat bagaimana keinginan tahuan Yixing yang cukup besar.

"Caranya mudah, kau tinggal menghisap sesuatu yang aku banggakan," bisikku di telinganya. Wajah Yixing memerah seketika. Aku ingin tertawa, "Di-dihisap?" ulangnya. Aku mengangguk, "Mau dilanjutkan atau berhenti saja?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng, sudah kuduga. "Se-setelah dihisap?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas, "Lakukan saja. Nanti aku bimbing," jawabku. Yixing mengangguk lemah, aku mendudukkan diriku di pinggir bathtub. Wajah Yixing benar-benar memerah, ia beberapa kali menatapku dengan lucu.

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di bawah sana. Kurasa wajahku juga memanas, baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang akan melakukan blow job padaku. pengalaman pertama dengan seorang lelaki itu anti mainstream, mungkin bisa kubanggakan suatu saat nanti (lol)

Aku menatap Yixing, kurasa dia masih bimbang. Melihat Yixing yang hanya memandang diam milikku, membuatku ingin mendorong kepalanya. Kuusap rambut basahnya dengan perlahan. "Kalau mau berhenti katakanlah," ucapku. Dia menggeleng, bisa kulihat dia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, dan memasukkan milikku.

Uhm! Baru pertama kali kurasakan sensasi seperti ini. Mulut Yixing sangat hangat.. dan Yixing baru memasukkan ujungnya saja.. sekarang Yixing mengecup ujung milikku dengan bibir tebalnya itu. siapa yang mengajarinya menggoda seperti itu?

Kuusap kembali rambut coklat itu, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya menatapku. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan kudorong kepala itu dengan kasar hingga aku dapat merasakan jika hampir seluruh milikku masuk ke mulutnya itu.

"Ahh!" lenguhku. Mata Yixing berair, mungkin aku terlalu kasar saat mendorong kepalanya tadi, "Maaf.." lirihku. Yixing mengangguk pelan. Aku merasakan lidah Yixing bergerak-gerak di sana. Sungguh mulut lelaki ini benar-benar nikmat. Di dalamnya basah dan sangat lembut.

"Sekarang kau coba untuk memaju-mundurkan kepalamu, Xing.." perintahku. Yixing mengangguk, dan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Ia perlahan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, Nggh.. aku baru tau mulut seorang pria bisa seenak ini.

Alis Yixing bertaut, aku ingin tertawa imut sekali pria ini. Yixing tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengeluarkan milkku dengan perlahan, "Uhm.."

"Kenapa kau berhenti, hum?" Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Hlish.. hau hau hilihhu heheluhalkan hehikit hepelma _(Kris, kau tau milikmu mengeluarkan sedikit sperma_).." ucapnya. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Kujambak rambutnya hingga ia sejajar dengan diriku, kuhisap lidahnya yang masih ia keluarkan.

Ku esap saliva yang sedikit terdapat cairan precum milikku. Ku dorong lidahnya dengan lidahku, kuajak dia berperang. Dan dia menanggapinya, melilitkan lidahnya dengan diriku. Hoo, dia cukup pintar juga. Bisa kurasakan tangan Yixing menjalari tengkukku, berjalan menjambaki rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku melepas ciuman kami sebentar, dan langsung kulumat bibir tebal miliknya. Bergantian kugigit bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya, "Hnn.." kepalaku dipenuhi oleh wajah Yixing yang menikmati, suara kecapan dan lenguhan milik kami. Aku merasa pusing, aku ingin meneruskannya, ini membuatku gila.

Tanganku yang sejak tadi berada di kepalanya perlahan menelusuri tubuh bagian belakang miliknya, turun ke punggung, turun lagi ke pinggang, ah.. hingga aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang empuk disana. Kuremas bokong miliknya dengan gemas. Ia menarik bibirnya, "Uhnn Kris tanganhmu.." Yixing berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dari bokong miliknya.

"Diam dan nikmatilahh.." bisikku. "T-tapi a-aku.." Kuserang kembali bibirnya, membungkam protes yang akan dilontarkan olehnya. Tangankku bergantian meraih bokongnya, mengusapnya, dan memijitnya. Tanganku beralih menuju ke belahan bokongnya, kuelus setiap inchi belahan miliknya dan _Gotcha_! Kutekan-tekan lubang rektum miliknya.

"Ngaah! Krisshh.." desisnya. Aku tersenyum saat ia merasa kenikmatan saat kusentuh. "Yixing... Yixing.." Aku memanggil namanya beberapa kali, dengan tangan yang masih bermain-main di sekitar rektumnya. Perlahan kumasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam lubang itu. Masih ujungnya saja yang masuk dia seperti merasakan sensai yang aneh.

"K-Kris apa yang k-kau lakukan? Aneh sekali rasanya dan itu sedikit sakit!" rengeknya. Tangan kananku menuju ke bawah menyusul tangan kiriku, membuka belahan bokongnya, membantu tangan kiriku. "Dengar.. setelah sakit pasti akan ada kenikmatan yang muncul. Kau tinggal menikmati saja Yixing.."

Yixing menatapku, "A-apa kau tak jijik?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak jijik. Jika aku jijik untuk apa aku melakukannya?" kudekatkan dirinya ke diriku hingga miliknya dengan milikku menempel.

"Hmm," Yixing menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya, ia terlihat menyukai saat miliknya yang sudah tegang sejak kucium itu menempel pada milikku. Aku menyeringai, kugesek-gesekkan milikku dengan miliknya, kudengar desahan-desahan tertahankan keluar dari mulutnya.

Jari telunjukku yang sejak tadi mempermainkannya mulai kudorong masuk. "S-sakith.. hentikanh!" rintihnya. Aku tak mengindahkan rintihan miliknya terus kudorong masuk jariku. Sempit sekali, rektumnya seperti menghisap jariku dengan kuat. Di dalamnya berkedut dan lembut sekali, kepalaku sudah membayangkan jika milikkulah yang berada disana.

"Aku harus melakukannya agar kau terbiasa.." kataku, kutatap matanya yang sayu. Dia mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dengan erat. "Ahh.. " Sial miliknya bertabrakan dengan diriku. Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya ke tengkukku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tidak teratur miliknya disana.

Kukeluar-masukkan jari telunjukku yang berada di dalam tubuh Yixing. Yixing mengerang, kumasukkan dengan pelan jari keduaku, walaupun telah kulakukan dengan pelan tetap saja Yixing terkejut. Aku mengacuhkan teriakan Yixing, aku benar-benar ingin segera bisa memasukinya. Ini semua membuatku gila.

Aku tau aku harus melakukan 'pemanasan' pada lubang itu. jika tidak Yixing akan menerima sakit yang lebih saat aku memasukinya nanti.

"Yixing.. aku sudah tidak tahan, bolehkah aku memasukimu, hm?" tanyaku. Yixing menatap mataku dengan dalam,aku mengerti apa arti tatapannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Zhang Yixing.."

**Tbc-**

**LOL TBC! Author lagi masa mau UN soalnya wkwk XD Tolong dimengerti ya?! Makasih yg sudah mau baca, big thanks yg sudah ngasih tau kekurangan Author! Love ya~**

**Gampar saya wkwk~**


End file.
